


Possess

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TFA Dark AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Belly Rubs, Hand Feeding, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Obsessive Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Slow Build, mild feeding kink, mild food kink, slight POV Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After Poe’s interrogation at the hands of Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights focuses on one thing — taking the Commander of the Resistance fleet for his own.





	1. Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In a way, Poe supposed that the darkness suited him. In the aftermath of what had felt like something horrible scouting through his head, he knew that the worst part was that he had effectively failed in his mission. He had failed, and now they would go after BB-8.

BB-8. His heart sank. To think of what they would do to the little droid...what had seemed like genius at the time to Poe now was what it really was — something that would endanger BB-8. They’d hurt him. They’d inevitably hurt him...

Footsteps. Poe wondered absently if it was one of the stormtroopers, but it was Ren instead. 

“What, was torturing me earlier not enough?” Poe said. “What else do you want?”

”We’re not finished.”

Ren walked towards him. “I was such a fool to leave you. Now...now we’ll never be parted again.”

Poe tried to think of where he might have seen Kylo before. Honestly, it could have been just about anyone under the mask. Was there anyone back on Yavin IV who...

A thumb trailed down Poe’s cheek, and he swore that his skin prickled even as it happened. Prickling with gooseflesh, and Poe wished Ren wouldn’t touch him like that. The thumb trailed across his lower lip then as well and despite himself, he moaned. He could taste salt and copper and leather, and he couldn’t help but moan and whimper against this horrible caress. 

Ren definitely wasn’t exempt from this either. Poe swore that his breathing actually honest-to-stars hitched even as Poe licked and suckled at leather.

”Enjoying yourself...are we?” Ren’s voice actually was enough to snap Poe out of what he was doing. 

The salt and copper tasted even more bitter considering what Poe had been doing earlier. 

“Imagine what your Resistance friends would think,” Ren said, softly. “You, wanting to taste me. Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance fleet...”

”Kriff you.”

”Appealing, but not yet.”

Poe froze. What did that even mean? He couldn’t help but feel a chill go down his spine.  

“Don’t be absurd, Commander. It will be far more appealing when you’re willing.” Poe could feel those cold black eyes all but surveying him, mentally taking him apart. 

“You’re delusional.”

”We’ll see.”

Even as Ren left, Poe couldn’t help but feel a certain chill go down his spine. Ren wasn’t done with Poe yet. Poe knew that much. He dreaded what was likely up next. He had to get out of there, before more happened. Whatever more was. 

The question was how? 

 


	2. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo feeds Poe because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to the Whump chat on Discord for inspiring me.

He needed a pilot. 

Well, honestly, even if FN-2187 didn’t need a pilot, he doubted he could just leave the pilot in question to his fate. He’d heard stories about Ren’s interrogations before, but it was quite another to actually hear it down the hall. To hear the screams.

Breaking the pilot out was not going to be easy, FN-2187 knew that much. But he would find a way. If he could get past Ren...

***

Poe Dameron was in his cell when he heard footsteps. He wondered if at first it was more stormtroopers before Kylo Ren entered the room, a whole plate of food in hand. Too much food...   
  
Poe paused. He didn’t want to take food from the First Order, but stars, this meal looked so good. So tempting. All that fruit, all that syrup and whipped cream. All those things. His stomach growled, his jaw ached, and his mouth filled with moisture.    
  
Poe opened his mouth just to say he wasn’t hungry, only for his stomach to rumble in response. Ren advanced towards him, and to Poe’s chagrin, put a hand (a too big hand) on his stomach, carrying the tray of food with the other. Kriff, it smelled too good. Poe moaned.   
  
"Hungry?” Ren murmured.    
  
“No.”    
  
“Your stomach says otherwise,” Ren said. “With all that rumbling..." He gave Poe’s belly a light pat. It felt good, the touch, but Poe couldn’t say he liked it. “Alternatively, we could just let this go to waste — ’’   
  
“Wait! Please...”   
  
Ren paused.    
  
“I am hungry.” Poe hung his head; this apparently wasn’t the last time that Ren would win with him. “Just...please.”   
  
The problem was that it looked massive. Like something you’d see at a restaurant. Still, it looked better than emergency rations and such. And Poe was hungry enough to not really care about whether or not it was too big.    


“Please what?”

”Feed me.” 

A pause. Then, “Open your mouth.”  
Poe did.   
  
Ren fed him, and as berries passed between his lips, Poe moaned, sucking the juices from Ren’s fingers and hearing Ren’s breathing get more ragged. He almost wondered what Ren’s face looked like behind the mask contorted in ecstasy — was it ecstasy? Were Ren’s eyes closed with pleasure? Poe had never had a lover before, so he couldn’t say what that looked like, but the mask was tilted up a bit, and Poe could at least feel a stab of satisfaction that he’d managed to somewhat get past his captor’s defenses.   
  
The berries were eventually gone, but Poe knew the meal wasn’t over. Not even slightly. Ren cut a slice of waffle, and used a fork this time to feed him. Again and again, the pieces dripping with syrup, and a hand rubbed his stomach, rubbed it in soothing circles, even as Poe ate.

And finally, it was over. 

Poe puffed softly. Truthfully, he was full, so full. His belly (which never seemed to lie flat) felt like it had been so packed with food that he couldn’t move, and he moaned as Ren rubbed his full belly. All of it felt so intimate, too intimate, and he wondered if Ren still watched, wanting him. His stomach let out some gurgles, those gurgles that felt like Ren had fed him until he was ready to burst, and Ren’s hand was too gentle and tender on his tummy. He wanted to make a remark about exploding, but stars, that feeling...   
  
He didn’t think he had felt this full in a long time.    
  
“Imagine what they’d think of you, all of them.” Ren’s voice was a low rumble, almost lover-like. “Lying there, letting your enemy touch you like this.” A layer of jealousy seemed to enter his voice as he said, “Has anyone else touched you like this?”   
  
”None of your business, that’s what.”   
  
”Really.” Ren said wryly. Poe’s belly emitted another sludgy gurgle, and Ren continued to rub until Poe’s stomach had quieted down. Even long after Ren had to leave, Poe wondered what his ultimate goal was. What was his obsession with him.    



End file.
